Irelia/Development
Champion Sneak Peek: Irelia, the Will of the Blades By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Irelia, the Will of the Blades If you picked up a copy of the November issue of PC Gamer, then you've already had your first look at the League's latest champion. If you missed that issue, then it's my great honor to officially introduce , the Will of the Blades. In addition to being the latest in our long line of pretty ladies to join the League of Legends, Irelia serves as the captain of the Ionian Guard - which only goes to show that there's no glass ceiling when you have a telekinetic command over swords. So watch yourself! Irelia brings new meaning to the old proverb: "Walk softly, but carry a big sword." Hey, wait... did I get that right? Full Relaunch Teaser: A Dance With BladesA Dance With Blades : Posted by Reav3. After a lot of explorations we've settled on who our next big VGU will be after : none other than the Will of the Blades herself, . Irelia has long been very high on our list of champions with huge untapped potential, and players have been requesting it more now as well. Her thematic fantasy promises a highly agile warrior that uses multiple telekinetic blades to vanquish her foes. Yet, outside of her , she doesn't really have any abilities that are delivering on that fantasy, and even her current ult falls a bit flat compared to modern champion designs. Her kit is very reliable, which leads to uninteresting stat checks and makes her more snowball reliant than she should be. Irelia also lacks a strong strategic identity and place in the league's current landscape, so we want to take this opportunity to give her some unique tools to master and use. One ability that we do feel has held up well overtime is , so don't expect big changes there, though the rest of her kit should be going through a pretty major overhaul. Even though we'll be doing major changes to her kit, we want Irelia to feel like the champion players have grown to love, just in a much more thematically cohesive way. Peace isn't alaways the answer Peace isn't alaways the answer : Posted by Reav3. Sometimes violence is necessary, which brings me to our next topic: Irelia. When we started Irelia’s rework, our main goal was to transform her into the master of levitating blades that her theme implies—she should be surging into the thick of battle, where she can pierce the shields of her enemies before cutting them down in a flurry of dancing blades. Like I mentioned before, we’re keeping her current Q, Bladesurge, as we believe it’s a great ability that’s core to Irelia, and we’ll even be spicing it up by giving her more reset opportunities. The rest of her kit is going through pretty big changes to help fully realize her theme. We still want to maintain her strength against ranged champions and want her to be able to fight at a relatively long range (for a fighter), poking at her enemies with a thousand tiny cuts before surging in for the kill. As a war heroine, Irelia also needs some tools to initiate a fight and signal to her teammates that negotiations have failed and it’s time to fight back. Get ready to surge into battle with Irelia later this year. Media Videos= |-|Gallery= Irelia Concept.png|Irelia Concept (by Riot Artist Eduardo Gonzalez) Irelia Infiltrator concept.jpg|Infiltrator Irelia Concept (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Irelia The Heist promo.jpg|The Heist Promo 1 All hands board.jpg|The Heist Promo 2 Irelia OrderoftheLotus concept.jpg|Order of the Lotus Irelia Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Irelia OrderoftheLotus model.jpg|Order of the Lotus Irelia Model (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Irelia OrderoftheLotus Splash concept 01.jpg|Order of the Lotus Irelia Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Michelle Hoefener) Irelia VGU teaser 01.png|Irelia Update Teaser 1 Irelia Update teaser 02.gif|Irelia Update Teaser 2 Category:Champion development Category:Irelia